Samanian
Setting The Samanian language is used as an official language in the Caribbean Republic of Samana Cay. It is not widely used yet, but it is quickly rising is popularity. It was created by the leader of Samana Cay, Joseph Wilson, in July 2009. Phonology Vowels Consonants Alphabet/Phonemes Stress The second-to-last vowel is always stressed. Prefixes and Suffixes do not apply in the vowel count. Loan words do not use this rule. Use of H An "h" is placed in between two vowels when they are directly next to each other. The "h" is silent, but represents the fact that the two vowels are making two different sounds. Basic Grammar Sentence Structure *Subject(contains subject noun)-Predicate(verb starts predicate) *Word Order: article - adverb - adjective - noun/pronoun *Conjunctions: **Independent - independent: no comma **dependent - independent: comma *Use special pronouns to announce the "you" in an imperative sentence. *Interrogative sentences always open with a question word or the word "nooruu" when the question translates to "to do" in English. (i.e. Do you enjoy this?) *After stating a question word or nooruu, the interrogative sentence continues as if the question is a fact. (i.e. Where is that house? = Where that house is?) Nouns *No gender. All the same gender. *Proper nouns capitalize the first letter. *Plural Nouns: **Ends in a consonant: add -es **Ends in a vowel: add -s Possessive Nouns *Add -sis to the end of a word to show a singular possessive noun. *Add -bis to the end of a word to show a plural possessive noun. *Possessive nouns precede the noun that is owned. *Add the word "u" between consecutive possessive nouns. (i.e. mom's daughter's cat) Verbs *'Infinitive:' add "tuu" before the verb *'Simple Present:' verb *'Present Progressive:' verb + eng (Do not add a form of "to be" here - "to be adding" becomes just "zuuveng") *'Preterite:' verb + id *'Imperfect:' add "fer" before the verb *'Future:' add "wil" before the verb *'Present Perfect:' add "gav" before the verb *'Present Perfect Progressive:' add "gaveng" before the verb *'Preterite Perfect:' add "gad" before the verb *'Future Perfect:' add "wav" before the verb *No passive mood. Adjectives *The adjective always precedes the noun. *All regular adjectives end in -nii. *Comparative Adjectives: **More/-er: maaz _____ **Most/-est: mooz _____ *Possessive and demonstrative adjectives are the same as the possessive and demonstrative pronouns. Adverbs *All adverbs, except the conjunctive adverbs, end in -nee. *Adverbs always precede adjectives, verbs, and nouns. *Comparative Adverbs: **More: maas _____ **Most: moos _____ Articles *Articles always precede the noun. *'Singular Indefinite:' aa *'Plural Indefinite:' an *'Singular Definite:' thu *'Plural Definite:' thuu Pronouns *Pronouns replace nouns and/or other pronouns. *Possessive pronouns precede the noun that is owned. *Add -ever to the end of an interrogative pronoun if it is not directed at a specific noun. *Add -ever to the end of a relative pronoun if it is not directed at a specific noun. *'Reflexive Pronouns:' sel + possessive pronoun Prepositions/Prepositional Phrases *The word "prep" always begins a prepositional phrase. *The following word is always the preposition. Conjunctions *Conjunctions link phrases, clauses, and words. *Coordinationg conjunctions join words, phrases, and independent clauses. *Subordinating conjunctions introduce a dependent clause. *Correlative conjunctions link together sentence equivalents. Interjections *If part of a larger sentence, interjections must always be surrounded by commas. *If in its own sentence, an interjection must be followed by an exclamation point. Dictionary *Numbers *Pronouns *Articles and Conjunctions Example text But those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint. --Isaiah 40:31 Peroo tooz huu adwin en thu LORD wil raanuuvoo husbis stenjup. Hus wil bintor em vingaas leek eegeles; hus wil cooraa ee noo jemin veewee, hus wil cameehoo ee no vee guuzram. ''--Isaiah 40:31'' Category:Languages Category:Samanian